1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display signs known as xe2x80x9cA framexe2x80x9d signs, which generally consist of two printed boards which are joined at the top by a hinge joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A-Frame type signs have been used for a number of years and previous designs incorporate the same limitations which the claimed device eliminates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,210 to Glass (1986) shows an improved locking hinge mechanism which only permits the sign boards to be opened approximately 45 degrees. Another molded hinge assembly is claimed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,815 to Glass (1990), with similar limited display adjustability. Those hinges allow the boards to be positioned at an acute angle, thereby forming a freestanding sign capable of being seen from two directions. The major drawback of those designs is that only two outer faces. can carry printing, necessitating purchase of several complete signs if more than two messages are to be displayed. Other references, such as flashing light assemblies, do not exhibit the complete versatility of the invention claimed herein.
The present invention is a hinged, freestanding sign featuring a unique geared hinge system and removable sign boards which allows for quick and efficient reconfiguration of displays. This permits the business to take full advantage of the sign""s potential. The device is an improved xe2x80x9cA-Framexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csandwichxe2x80x9d sign which contains two substrate surfaces with printed information on each side.
This device disclosed herein, comprises a display sign which is more versatile than designs shown in prior art. The two-in-one-sign of the present invention comprises a frame with a unique jointed hinge which allows each of two display boards to be rotated 360 degrees; this doubles the usable display area. Additionally, the display boards can be removed and replaced, thereby providing an unlimited array of sign combinations.